Settle into Spring
by Remnant Stars
Summary: KakaSaku AU. She'd never thought of him as anything more than a friend. But then, a broken heart and alcohol never mixed very well anyway. Rated M for suggestive content.


**Hello! I've just recently gotten into Naruto (Really, really late it seems), so I'll apologize straight off in case I get any details wrong. I'm only just into Shippuden so I still have A LOT to catch up with. That means that this of course will be extremely AU, just in case you didn't get the memo with the KakaSaku pairing. Also, this is probably pretty fluffy and OOC. Hopefully no one minds.**

 **I don't own Naruto, and I'm too lazy to reread so please forgive any mistakes.** **Rated M for a reason.**

 **In this story, Sakura starts out at 20 years old, just in case anyone felt the need to be offended by the age gap.**

 **Story has been edited to fix a repeat paragraph that confused the hell out of even me. Thanks laydeedunk for pointing it out! Feel free to let me know if there are any more mistakes.**

* * *

It wasn't meant to mean anything. Sakura told herself that it didn't. The memory was hazy at best, a darkened room, hands that pulled at her clothes, fingers that touched more of her than anyone else had ever been allowed to before. The taste of alcohol on his breath, the noise he made as pushed inside her. And it was painful, the awkwardness of the situation fading under the feeling of discomfort and heat. He was warm, his skin slick with sweat. He was heavy, and yet Sakura didn't want to be anywhere else in that moment. His lips pressed against hers through his mask as he waited for her to adjust. Her breath caught as she wiggled experimentally, the low burn in her stomach sparking into a wave of heat. It was then that she realized, finally understood that Kakashi-sensei was inside of her, and it felt better than she'd thought it would, at least this first time.

"Sakura?" His voice was low, strained.

"I'm okay," she asserted, wiggling once and sighing at the pleasant drag of his chest against her aching breasts. "Better than okay," she decided, smiling at him in the dark.

He kissed her again, Sakura wishing that she could at least feel his lips on hers without the fabric between them. His mouth moved away from hers and she whimpered in protest. She was sliding her fingers along his jaw without realizing, hesitating when she gripped the edge of his mask, knuckles brushing just under his eyes. He froze, Sakura doing her best to read his expression in the pitch dark.

"Kakashi?" It was a plea for permission.

He nodded, his breath escaping in a resigned exhalation. It wasn't like she would be able to see much of his features in the dark. Sakura did not need to see his face, she simply wanted a kiss. He seemed to at least understand that much.

His mouth was on hers before her eyes could make out anything that could explain why he wore the mask. She couldn't complain when his lips were so soft against her, when his tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with her own. He started moving again, her body stretching to accommodate his. It wasn't painful anymore, though it wasn't entirely pleasant. She mewled in disappointment, wondering what Ino-pig made such a fuss about. The closeness was nice, the feeling of Kakashi's hard body against hers was strangely comforting, even as it set a burn low in her stomach.

Then Kakashi chuckled, perhaps reading her thoughts, his fingers unerringly finding the nub between her legs. He'd been gentle earlier, touching and tasting her, preparing her body to receive his. But this…this was exquisite, the friction as he slid in and out of her, the rocking movement that had him rubbing against her clit. Sakura's neck arched, her eyes closing tightly against the new sensation. She knew the mechanics of the body better than anyone, masturbated regularly, yet she'd never felt so much before. Then Kakashi grabbed the unused pillow beside her head, one hand lifting her ass and sliding it underneath her hips. The new angle had her crying out, too caught up in the sharp pleasure to be annoyed at Kakashi's chuckle.

"Kakashi!" Her legs wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into his back, pulling him tight against her, needing him as close as she could have him.

His mouth found hers once more as he increased his pace, grunting into her open mouth as he drove into her harder. It was over before Sakura was ready, her mind blanking as her orgasm wiped everything else from her mind. She barely comprehended her name falling from his lips, as he shuddered over her.

" _Sakura_."

He was pulling away from her, and Sakura raised her hand, wanting to protest him leaving. But he only collapsed beside her, forcibly twisting their bodies until she was spooned against him. Between her legs was a sticky mess, their fluids leaking from her. She wanted to take a shower, but the thought was a fleeting one, exhaustion settling heavily on her mind. Kakashi's arm was wrapped around her, his hand cupping her breast possessively, the warmth of his body behind hers lulling Sakura into sleep.

It was possibly the greatest sleep of her life, no nightmares of Sasuke haunting her mind for the first time in days. Instead she dreamed of a girl with pink hair and dark eyes, of a boy with a head of messy silver hair and green eyes that matched her own. Kakashi watched over her as she slept, finding peace in the smile that graced her face. It wasn't morning yet when he forced himself to leave the comfort of her bed, dressing quickly and taking one last look at Sakura with a deep-seated regret. He could not regret that this had happened, admiring his former student for far longer than he'd wanted to admit. No, he would regret that this could not happen again. Sakura was a rising legend, well on her way to taking over the hospital in Konoha. Kakashi's star was fading, the aching in his bones reminding him that he was getting closer to retirement with every broken bone. She didn't need him to slow her down. The memory of their night together would have to be enough.

XX

Sakura woke up alone, the sheets beside her already cold. He'd left in the night then, probably slipping away when he realized how big of a mistake he'd made. She tried to convince herself that it was probably better this way, a potentially awkward morning avoided. She couldn't help but wonder how this had changed their relationship. She and Kakashi-sensei had never been close when she was growing up, as he'd always favored the boys over her. It had filled her with resentment for a long time, resentment and hurt that she was only an afterthought to even her own sensei. The training with Tsunade had changed her outlook on things. Now she was strong, stronger than Kakashi in some ways. She was also the best damn medic-nin that Konoha had ever seen, well second only to Tsunade, though Sakura was closing that gap rapidly.

She no longer needed Kakashi-sensei's approval, and still she'd craved it. It was mortifying to realize that she'd been trying to prove herself to a man who'd never looked twice at her for several years. Eventually the resentment faded as Kakashi slowly took note of his former student, complimenting her on occasion on her abilities. She started to see more of him as the months passed, a weekly lunch becoming the norm in their relationship. She looked up one day surprised to realize that somehow, in the four years following the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she and Kakashi-sensei had become friends. She still had trouble dropping the honorific, even as Kakashi reminded her of it almost daily.

Of course, she never would have expected that her friendship with Kakashi would ever lead her to falling into bed with him, especially since she'd been saving herself for Sasuke for what seemed like forever. Sakura felt a sharp pain at the thought of the man she'd been foolishly mooning over for as long as she'd known him. Sasuke Uchiha had always been indifferent to her advances, had never paid her any special attention, had never given any indication that he'd felt more than annoyance associated with her. Yet she'd clung to the hope that he would one day choose her. And he had. It was both the greatest moment of her life, and the worst. He'd chosen her, but had placed restrictions on their relationship. She'd gone along with them at first, hoping to one day change his mind. No affection, no declarations of love, nothing but cool civility between them until they were married. Then she would share his bed, bear him many sons, and maybe daughters in Sasuke's bid to continue his clan line. It had been stifling, the coolness of his actions and words. He assured her with a polite tone that he did desire her, but he desired children more. They'd attended functions, Ino-pig among the many women that watched them with open jealousy. Yet Sakura was not happy, her joy at finally being with Sasuke dimming with every perfunctory kiss on her cheek and gentle reminder that she was to be his wife, so she must act like it.

She'd broken it off with him, regretting the decision even as he'd agreed calmly that their relationship would never work. He had the gall to criticize her emotional outbursts, telling her that they could never be a couple again until she learned her curb her behaviors. And it was over, just like that. Of course it had been fucking raining, Sakura's hair plastered to her skull as she watched Sasuke turn and walk away, as if she'd meant nothing to him. She'd fallen to her knees, crying out for him so pathetically. He hadn't turned back around, did not glance back even once as he made his way home.

Kakashi had found her, had picked her up and carried her home. He'd helped her change into dry clothes, found a clean towel and rubbed it over her head. She'd been silent the entire time, staring into nothing as Kakashi tucked her into bed. It was only when he turned to leave that she finally spoke up.

"I meant nothing to him." And she was not crying, too numb to feel anything but shock at the realization. "He only wanted me to bear his children. I was _nothing_ to him." Exhaustion tugged at her, stalling the tears that were sure to come. Kakashi sighed, walking back to her bedside.

His fingers brushed back the hair from her face, stroking her hair with muted affection. "You should sleep Sakura."

"Mmhm," she agreed sleepily, too drained to argue. "Thanks for bringing me home, Kakashi."

His voice followed her into her dreams, Sakura never really sure if she'd only imagined his next words. "You mean something to _me_ Sakura."

And their accidental one-night stand had come two weeks later, when the nightmares of Sasuke leaving her crying in the rain had become too much. She'd been drinking heavily, wishing only to drink herself into oblivion. Of course Kakashi-sensei had been there. He'd become the only person she could really rely on to be there when it counted, now that Naruto was Hokage, Tsunade had retired to somewhere warm and Sasuke had proven not to care about her at all. It was ironic really. Even Ino had struck up a relationship of sorts with Sai of all people and had little time for the heartbroken Sakura. Sakura didn't blame her. She'd been warning Sakura for months about Sasuke, even if she was a little envious.

Sakura had demanded that her former sensei drink with her, and he'd agreed readily, visibly concerned at her way of dealing with hers and Sasuke's breakup. He'd been the one to carry her home once again. The buzz from being drunk was already fading, thanks to her faster metabolism. Sometimes her abilities sucked the fun out of everything. She was already a little hungover when Kakashi unlocked her door and brought her into her apartment. He'd set her on the couch, heading to the sink and filling a cup with cold water. Sakura drank the offered drink eagerly, thankful for the uncharacteristic level of attention and concern Kakashi was showing her.

It was then that she burst into tears, realizing that even Kakashi-sensei, a man who had become her friend only recently, despite the many years of their acquaintance, cared more about her than her ex-fiancé. Didn't that make her pathetic? What was wrong with her?

She didn't realize that she'd spoken aloud, was repeating the question over and over, until Kakashi was pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He was murmuring words of reassurance, doing his best to convince her that there was nothing wrong with her, while his hands fluttered awkwardly from her shoulders to her waist, perhaps meaning to soothe her.

Sakura might blame the alcohol, but at that moment her mind was perfectly clear. She was kissing Kakashi before she could convince herself what a terrible idea it was. And she was surprised by the immediacy of his response. He froze for only a second, before he was squeezing her to him, his mouth pressed against hers firmly, the fabric wet against her mouth.

The rest was history, as they say. And she could not regret what had occurred. She could only hope that Kakashi felt the same.

XX

She was oddly relaxed the next day, despite the insecurities of facing Kakashi after what they'd done the night before. Not that she could regret it. She was under no illusion that this meant anything to him besides a one-night stand. He was her former sensei, she'd been hurting and she'd pushed herself on him. Sakura would be mortified if she didn't remember how quickly he'd responded to her clumsy advance.

It wasn't until she walked home from her shift from the hospital that she ran into him, with Naruto of all people, eating at Ichiraku. Naruto called her over eagerly as soon as he spotted her, his arms waving manically to gain her attention. She smiled, a surge of affection filling her at the sight of her dearest friend. He wasn't wearing his official Hokage robes, instead covered from head to toe in the usual orange. She went over to the pair of them eagerly, realizing that it had been days since she'd had any prolonged interaction with Naruto. She didn't resent him for it. They both led busy lives, and with Hinata already pregnant merely a couple months after their wedding, Naruto's life was busier than most. He handled it well, with his typical enthusiasm and a gentle adoration for Hinata that melted her heart. If she didn't consider him like a brother, Sakura might be jealous of Hinata.

"Naruto!"

Naruto greeted her exuberantly, gesturing at Kakashi. "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei is celebrating Hinata's pregnancy with me. And he's paying!"

"Wow, only two weeks after your official announcement!" Sakura shot a teasing smile at Kakashi, noting the way he tensed. "And you're paying too!"

Kakashi smiled, his eyes creasing happily but Sakura could see the smile was forced even if Naruto remained oblivious.

She declined to join them, her heart suddenly heavy at Kakashi's awkwardness. He avoided her eyes as he greeted her. She surprised herself as she leaned forward and stubbornly kissed his cheek, just above his mask. She refused to let Naruto see her sudden mood swing, wishing him a fond farewell and continuing towards home. She arrived home while still thinking heavily on Kakashi's behavior. She knew she shouldn't feel so disheartened. She knew things would be awkward, yet it still hurt to see that Kakashi was clearly uneasy around her. She missed their familiarity, even after only tense encounter. Perhaps sleeping with him had been a mistake, but it didn't feel like a mistake. Not when her body felt relaxed, her spirits lifted despite Sasuke breaking her heart. It was then that Sakura realized why she was in such a good mood. Sasuke had hurt her, and yet she could still find happiness in her friends, in the comfort of someone else. Perhaps Ino had been right all along, insisting that what she felt for Sasuke hadn't been love, simply blind devotion. She missed the idea of a relationship with Sasuke, but she did not miss his cold affection, his constant reminders to act like a proper wife. She did not miss his perfunctory kisses, so different from Kakashi's.

Sakura realized with chilling certainty that she'd fallen out of infatuation with one man, only to be heading in that direction for another. It wasn't simply a crush, it couldn't be with all that they'd shared. He appealed to her on more than a physical basis. He was lazy, a pervert, fourteen years older, always late for everything, and yet those same traits endeared her to him. She'd adjusted to his laziness, preferring a quiet night reading by his side over going to a bar with Ino. She'd never seen him as old, though she found the laugh lines that had started to deepen around his eyes attractive. She'd adjusted to his lateness as well, always giving him a time at least an hour before they were to actually meet so he would be on time. Though, now that Sakura thought about it, he'd started showing up nearly on time when she invited him over, surprising her in the middle of preparing dinner for them. He'd never seemed to mind waiting for her, slouching on her couch, reading Icha Icha as she finished. He'd even offered to help a time or two, but Sakura had always insisted that he sit and relax as a guest in her home. And yet he'd always helped her with the dishes after they ate. These dinners had happened at least a night a week, without Sasuke or Naruto's presence. It hadn't seemed odd to her, to share dinner with Kakashi without giving a thought to inviting anyone else. The few times they'd been interrupted by Sasuke or Naruto, she'd felt annoyed at the intrusion. She'd ignored their strange looks, brushing it off at jealousy at her closeness with their former sensei. She should have realized even then that Kakashi rarely went to Naruto's house even when he was invited, and he'd never graced Sasuke's doorstep except for a mission.

Tonight was the night of their dinner, Sakura preparing food half-heartedly in the hopes that he would come. If she'd ruined this, she wasn't sure that she wouldn't beg him to forget everything, to simply act as if nothing had happened. He didn't show up at his usual time but Sakura continued preparing dinner as if nothing was wrong, even if she was a little too forceful with the dishes. She set the table for two, not bothering to turn on any lights despite night having fallen. She set out dinner and sat at the table, staring out of the window. He rarely used the front door, instead climbing in her window and making himself comfortable. His chakra signature was often the only indication she had that he was already inside her home, settled comfortably on her couch.

Sakura sat at the table until the food was cold, settling her head into her hands. She did her best to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. He might have forgotten, she reassured herself. But he'd never forgotten before, even when they'd been barely more than acquaintances, even when their interactions had been mostly silent out of discomfort. He'd tried to be her friend, for her. Sakura didn't understand the importance of his actions until now. He'd suffered through her crying over Sasuke, her complaints about careless Shinobi being dragged into the hospital on the edge of death, including himself, her lamenting of loneliness as Naruto had less and less time for her. And still, she'd heard little from him unless it regarded his latest mission. He knew every little thing about her, and she still knew next to nothing about him. But that couldn't mean that he cared any less for her, did it? Surely a man as unattached emotionally to the people around him, paying her special attention meant that he cared more than he let on. And she'd been so stupid not to see it before, too wrapped in Sasuke to notice Kakashi. It was a soft knock at the door that interrupted her thoughts, his chakra signature set her heart racing. He'd come.

She got to her feet quickly, opening the door as he prepared to disappear.

"You came." Her voice was hoarse with unshed tears, breathless with hope.

Kakashi regarded her through one narrowed eye. He looked past her into the darkened apartment, then smiled in a familiar eye crease. She hated the fake gesture. "Of course, isn't it our dinner night?"

"You're late." She chastised gently, opening the door wider so he could step inside. "The food got cold."

"Sorry, there was this kitty in a tree…" he trailed off at her annoyed expression and shrugged.

At the uncomfortable silence that followed, Sakura smiled brightly and waved at her faded couch. "Why don't you sit down while I heat the food up? I made your favorite."

Sakura busied herself with reheating her food, doing her best to ignore the eyes she felt watching her every movement. She nearly dropped the food as she brought it to him on the couch. He didn't say anything as she handed him his plate, even though eating was strictly done at the table at her house, something that had been drilled into her head by her mother. She settled beside him, her legs crossed and toes brushing against his thigh. Sakura watched in astonishment as Kakashi lowered his mask without hesitation and started to take quick bites.

"Your mask?" Sakura asked carefully, hoping that this meant that it would be okay.

Kakashi shrugged. "You've seen my face before."

Sakura flinched at the reminder, uncertain on how to approach the subject now that he'd brought it up so casually. She greedily studied his features. Her attention hadn't been focused on studying his face the first time he'd bared it to her. He had a narrow jaw, the skin pale and unblemished except for the small mole that sat to the right of his bottom lip. He was beautiful, Sakura flushing at how attractive he was, remembering the feel of his lips against hers.

"I wasn't paying my full attention to it," she offered softly, her face bright red. "I was distracted." Kakashi regarded her through one narrowed eye, then smiled, genuinely amused by her embarrassment

"Does this mean we're okay?" She asked.

Kakashi froze at the question, sighing. "Yes, it means we're okay. You will always be one of my dearest friends," he reassured her.

But Sakura's heart dropped at his statement. "Friends, right." She tried to smile but failed.

Kakashi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sakura, what happened was…nice, but it can't ever happen again."

"Nice," Sakura repeated dully. That's what he thought of the moment that had changed her entire outlook. Nice. Of course she was nice. She was nice, dependable, hard-working Sakura. And no man wanted her. More importantly, the only two men who she had any interest in had rejected her. _Kakashi_ rejected her, because she was _nice._ It was then that she started to get angry. She would not believe that he only saw her as a friend. He'd shown her more concern, paid more attention to her than her own best friend and ex-fiancé. "No."

Kakashi's eyes widened in confusion. "No?"

"No," she confirmed. "I am not willing to be friends with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his mouth tightening. "So we go our separate ways, just like that, over a mistake?"

"A mistake?" Sakura growled. "Is that what it was to you, only a mistake Kakashi Hatake? Because it meant a hell of a lot more than that to me."

Kakashi scoffed. "Says the girl that was madly in love with Sasuke only two weeks ago."

"I'm _not_ in love with him! I never was." Kakashi's expression clearly said she was deep in denial. "Fine," Sakura conceded. "I thought I was in love with him, for far too many years. But I realized after that night that it wasn't Sasuke that I was in love with." She looked at him, hoping he'd understand her meaning.

"Just like that?" Kakashi scowled, irrationally angry that Sakura was mistaking one night of sex for something as important as love. He'd been in love with the girl longer than he'd wanted to admit. He knew what it was like to love someone who didn't see him as anything but her lazy ex-sensei. He knew what love felt like, the need to see her happy even as it pained him to hear her gush over Sasuke every time they were together. He'd been patient, certain that Sakura would finally see Sasuke for the broken boy he was, a boy incapable of love, at least not right now. And he'd hoped, but this was wrong. She'd broken off her engagement two weeks ago. She was confused, and he was angry that she could toy with his emotions so easily.

Sakura could see that she'd hurt him, could feel him pulling him away, his hand tugging itself out of her grip. She couldn't understand why he was reacting this way. She loved him, didn't he believe her?

"No, Kakashi, not just like that. Not even close. That night happened because I was suppressing my feelings for too long. You're the person I trust more than anything. I enjoyed spending time with you long before Sasuke paid me any attention. I preferred to sit by your side right here, while you read your perverted books rather than spend the other six nights of the week by Sasuke's side. I miss you more than anyone when you go on missions that last longer than a few nights, worry about you every second you're gone, to the point that Sasuke used to refuse to spend time with me. I used to imagine pulling your mask off, tracing the line of your jaw, kissing your scar, and I deluded myself into thinking that it was normal to want you, that it meant nothing. But I've never masturbated to anyone else I've ever found attractive besides Sasuke." Sakura blushed, her red face darker than the shade of her hair. "I've wanted you a lot longer than I've loved you. I can admit that at least. The night we slept together," Sakura swallowed hard. "I dreamed of us, married with two beautiful children. I've never dreamed anything like that before. And never have I woken up so disappointed to realize that it wasn't true, that it might never come true. Ka-kakashi…" Sakura's voice quivered. "I'm in love with you, and I know you care for me. Even if you don't love me, can we at least _try_?"

Kakashi studied her face. Sakura had only ever been honest with him, even painfully so. He wanted to agree, he wanted to try a relationship, his first real relationship and he wanted it to be her. Commitment had never been something he'd ever wanted, but he was willing to be committed to her. But what if Sasuke decided that Sakura _was_ suitable for him? What if he came crawling back to her? Would Sakura break it off with him? He looked into her eyes, hoping to see something that would decide for him either way.

"Kakashi?" Sakura was losing hope the longer he stared at her without answering.

"Okay." He agreed hesitantly. "We can _try_."

He wasn't expecting an armful of Sakura, which was what he got as she launched herself at him. She was crying, her tears soaking into his jounin vest, fervently declaring her love for him into the skin of his neck. He tilted her face, kissing her smiling mouth.

"I love you, Sakura."

XX

Sakura Hatake smiled at the boy who was currently digging in their garden, looking determinedly for worms. His hair kept getting in his face, his unruly mop of silver hair falling over his eyes. Yet he refused her offers to cut it, already determined to be exactly as his father. He was the spitting image of Kakashi, excluding his bright emerald eyes. She laughed at his cry of triumph as he lifted a wiggling worm into the air for his father to see.

"Very nice, Hikaru." Kakashi ruffled his son's hair indulgently, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

The boy smiled, his face lit up with excitement as he presented the worm to his mother. Sakura wanted to cringe away. It wasn't as if she was afraid of the worm, but it _was_ gross and fat. But Hikaru looked so happy, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. Sakura smiled, staring into eyes that mirrored her own. She pulled him close, ignoring her distaste at the worm and ran her fingers through Hikaru's hair, as soft and luxurious as his fathers. He was truly their pride and joy, bringing light and happiness into their lives.

Kakashi had already admitted he'd wished they hadn't waited so long to have children. But having children before then was next to impossible. They'd married after two years of dating, though they'd hid their relationship for over a year. Sasuke had been confused by her laughing rejection when he'd approached her about a reconciliation four months after he'd broken it off. It was Naruto who'd found out first, barging into her bedroom as she lay cuddled into Kakashi's warmth. It was surprising really that he hadn't found out sooner. But then, Naruto was always a little oblivious. He'd been gob smacked, for once speechless in the face of his confusion. He'd been understandably hurt that they hadn't trusted him, but Sakura knew that Sasuke was his best friend and Naruto was loathe to keep anything from him. Even if he hadn't meant to, he would have let their relationship slip somehow. He'd come to accept their relationship after some gentle reprimands from Hinata and from then on he'd been the most supportive of their friends. The first months of Sakura and Kakashi's relationship had been on rocky ground, Kakashi uncertain if he was the man she truly wanted or needed. It wasn't until after she rejected Sasuke for the third time that he finally relaxed into their relationship, finally understood that he was the only man she ever wanted.

Hikaru, her radiant son, had been a surprise, though not an unwanted one. Sakura had broached the subject of children shortly after their marriage and Kakashi had not been against the idea. Only two months later and Sakura was throwing up into her ramen during a lunch with Naruto. At 23, Sakura felt a little ill-equipped to deal with children, but when Hikaru was placed into her arms, she knew that he was everything she could want.

Sakura let go of her son as she felt her daughter squirm impatiently in her arms. She looked down at her indignant daughter, her face scrunched up in dismay at being ignored for even a moment.

"Shh, Haruko. Look at what your brother has." She cooed softly to her daughter, who quieted instantly as she caught sight of her father. Her chubby little hands waved impatiently for her father, her attempts at voicing her happiness at seeing him escaping in incoherent gurgles.

Sakura lifted Haruko towards Kakashi, who scooped up his daughter carefully and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hello, little one." She gurgled happily at her father as he spoke to her softly.

Sakura watched her husband, awestruck by how right he looked, cradling their pink-haired daughter in his arms as their son crawled into her lap, yawning sleepily after such a busy morning. Haruko had been planned, her arrival coinciding with the blooming of the Cherry blossoms. There was a two and a half year gap between her children, and it had given her time to adjust to being a mother to Hikaru, yet kept them at a similar age.

"Should we go inside?" Kakashi asked quietly, nodding to Hikaru sleeping on her lap while rocking Haruko who was well on her way to sleep as well. Sakura nodded, eager despite her love for her children to spend some time alone with her husband.

They settled Haruko carefully in her crib, watching anxiously as she frowned, whimpering softly before settling down. Sakura carried Hikaru into his room, tucking him into bed before tiptoeing out of the room. She found Kakashi outside once again and sat beside him, cuddling into his side on the loveseat that sat on their porch. He moved his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Our children are beautiful." Kakashi commented with a smug smile.

Sakura snorted but quietly agreed. They did have two great-looking kids. But more importantly, Hikaru was already showing promise. Neither of them wanted their children to follow the shinobi life, though they could not deny that either child would have the upper hand as their children. The choice would eventually be left to their children.

"They are." Sakura finally agreed. "So are you."

It was Kakashi's turn to snort, his mouth tilting up in a crooked smile at her praise. He'd stopped wearing his mask entirely around the children, unwilling to hide any part of himself from his family. Naruto, and even Sasuke, were outraged that it had only taken having children for Kakashi to reveal his face to them.

Their relationship with Sasuke would never be what it was, though it was mending slowly with each passing year. He'd come to their wedding at least, disappearing shortly after they kissed and reappearing only two weeks later. Sakura would never be as comfortable around Sasuke as she was around Naruto, but she felt a certain affection and concern for him that she would never forget. He was family, as difficult and reserved as he could be sometimes.

She was interrupted when Kakashi tilted her chin up, watching her with intense focus. "And what are you thinking about?" He wondered.

Sakura shook her head, smiling at his concern. "Our family." Speaking of which, she took his hand in hers, and placed it on her stomach. "It's about to get a little bigger." She admitted with a smile. She wasn't worried about his reaction. They'd agreed on two children, but Kakashi adored his children more than anything. Predictably his lone eye widened in shock, but immediately he beamed at her, Sakura gasping at the beauty of his smile, sometimes still amazed at seeing his face without the mask.

" _Sakura_."

Sakura pulled his face down for a kiss, hoping that their children could stay asleep for just a little longer as she celebrated with Kakashi.

 **Thanks for reading. As I mentioned, I just recently got into Naruto and I LOVE Kakashi. I'm romantic and I really wanted to know if he ever settles down. (Yes, I know that isn't the focus of the anime/manga, I can't help it.) Since there are no prospects for him, I started reading stories with him and a few different people. I like KakaSaku best, as I do like Sakura despite her early weaknesses. Sorry if this was too OOC, but I would love to hear what people think. Constructive criticism can only help me to improve! :D**

 **Also, their children's names are really random and I suppose pretty similar but I like the sound of them with Hatake. From very little research I discovered Hikaru (also a minor character in Naruto) means "radiant" or "shining one" and Haruko (yes, similar to Haruno) means "spring child". Feel free to correct me if either of those were translated wrong.**


End file.
